


It's Only Ever Been You

by angelwiththebluebox



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15.18, Angst ish, Happy Ending, M/M, fixit, i don't actually know what im doing, if you couldn't tell, post 15.19, spoiler warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelwiththebluebox/pseuds/angelwiththebluebox
Summary: **SPOILERS FOR 15.19**It was over. Chuck is gone, Jack is God.But Cas is still gone.And Dean can't help but regret that he didn't say anything when he should have.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 68





	It's Only Ever Been You

It was done. 

Chuck was dead-ish. 

The people had returned to Earth and the brothers were able to live their lives again. 

Except. . . something was missing. 

Dean felt it in his chest, when he's cooking,when's he's driving, when he's trying to fall asleep at night.

Dean watched as Sam and Eileen partly retired, choosing to settle down in a small town in California, only taking up hunting if necessary. Charlie and her girlfriend, Stevie, were happily reunited, and Jody, Donna and the girls all went back to their suburban hunting lifestyle. 

And all that was left was Dean. 

Missing his friends. 

Missing his brother. 

Missing his best friend, who has always been more than that, and Dean knew it,no matter how far down he tried to push those feelings. 

They kept resurfacing, kept getting stronger every time. 

And then Cas. . .

Dean shuts his eyes, his mind filling with memories of his best friend. 

***

"Cas!" Dean bolts up, his heart racing. Dean looks around the room nervously, his eyes adjusting the the dark, his heart racing. 

Dean pulls his legs to his chest, the way he did when Cas got taken, a pose Dean was familiar with after days of nightmares. 

"Jack." Dean whispers, though he's the only one still at the bunker. "I know you said you wouldn't be doing prayers, and I get that. It's smart. But I was wondering if you could do something for me?"

A soft popping sound fills the otherwise silent bunker. Dean looks up hopefully. 

Jack stands in front of him, the golden glow of his grace fading from his eyes. He lifts a hand. "Hello, Dean."

Memories threaten to overtake him. 

Memories of-

_"Hello, Dean."_

_A warm hand on his shoulder. Bright blue eyes piercing his own. A worn tattered trench coat floating in the water._

"Cas." Dean chokes out. "Can you bring him back?"

Jack straightens. "I suppose, if Chuck could do it, so could I now." Hope flickers through Jack's eyes, and he lifts his hands, a bright light filling the room, his eyes glowing a loud golden color. 

The light dies down a moment later. 

Dean blinks, trying to regain sight when he hears the soft woosh of an angel, or in this case a Nephilim turned God, and a familiar voice. 

"Hello, Dean." 

Dean blinks again and sees Cas standing in front of his bed. 

"Cas." Dean gasps and jumps out of bed, wrapping his best friend in a hug.

Cas returns the hug, burying his face in the crook of Dean's neck. 

Dean breathes in the familiar scent of the trench coat and lets the feelings he's been pushing down for so long come out. 

"I missed you so much." Dean murmurs, his fingers digging into Cas's trench coat, like he's afraid if he lets go, Cas will be gone again. 

"You're not angry?" Dena pulls away, looking at Cas in confusion. 

"For what?"

"For what I said? About-about you?" Cas's bravado fades a bit, and Cas looks down at his shoes. 

"Cas. . ." Dean trails off and cups Cas's cheek. "I love you too." Dean says. "More than anything."

Cas responds with a wide grin, looking happier than Dean had seen from him in months. 

Dean feels his heart flutter and leans in, desperately kissing Cas like there's no tomorrow.

Cas moans, and Dean nips at his lips. Cas pushes Dean against the wal, his hand entangled in Dean's hiair. 

Cas grins again, unable to help himself. He never thought that Dean preferred men, let alone like Cas. He voiced his thoughts and Dean swallow, tightening his hold on Cas's trench coat. 

"It's only you, Cas." Dean says, pressing a soft kiss to Dean's lips. "It's only ever been you."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! 
> 
> and *self promo* check out my other stories!


End file.
